1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a suspension tent having two basic components, a tent body and a frame structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension tent having an upper bed compartment, which is suspended above the ground, and a lower storage compartment.
2. Description of the prior art
When traveling, specifically when camping, a temporary structure is often useful as a shelter from environmental conditions. The most common type of temporary shelter is a tent. Tents come in many sizes, shapes, and forms.
The dweller of a tent, typically, rests directly on the floor section which is adjacent to the ground. However, the ground could be cold, damp, or very rough. The condition of the ground could determine how comfortable the user may rest.
Some tents may provide just enough space or a single individual to sleep. Other tents may be large enough to accommodate more than one individual and provide some space for storage. However, the larger the tent, the harder it may be to erect or take down and transport.
Assembly and disassembly of tents is more complex for some tents than for others. Some may require little assembly and as a result the tent body may be too small or the tent frame may be too bulky. A bulky tent may not be practical to transport. Some may require a great deal of assembly, hence, may be cumbersome and time consuming to assembly.
A particular type of tent erected on a hammock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,906 to JORDON (issued Sep. 5, 1989). This patent discloses a tent-hammock combination in which five alternative structures may be formed. One of these alternative structures is a hanging pup tent secured to a pair of trees with a hammock serving as the floor. The availability of suitable trees may place some limitations on its functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,720 to NEWELL (issued Aug. 18, 1987) is similar to the JORDON tent-hammock described above. This patent discloses a covered hammock which is also hung between two trees, again limiting its portability to the environment where it may be used. Moreover, the covered hammock may only be practical for one man, not allowing additional space, such as for storage. This covered hammock, however, does have upper and lower fabric panels which are integrally sewn together to form a one piece construction.
A bed tent in which a canopy has a base adapted to fit snugly around the periphery of a conventional mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,956 to GRIESENBECK (issued May 27, 1986). This canopy is adapted to be supported above the mattress by a frame work comprising diagonally disposed flexible frame members. Though the tent is of a one piece construction, its coexistence with a mattress may render it of little use by itself.
A tent having a hammock suspended within an enclosure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 425,540 to FORBRIGER (issued Apr. 15, 1890). This patent discloses a tent having a metal frame of unitary construction, having a hammock suspended within the frame, and a canopy draped over the outside of the frame covering the frame and the hammock within. Since the frame does not require any assembly or disassembly, it may be bulky and inconvenient to transport. Moreover, the frame is constructed to be free moving, as is the hammock. This may not provide the stability desired by the user. The canopy provides a roof panel and four wall panels, but no floor panel. Because this canopy is does not have a floor panel attached, it may not provide optimum protection desired from the environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable tent with a bed compartment attached within the tent and suspended above the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable tent which utilizes space efficiently enough to provide a storage area where the user can store items inside away from the wildlife and safe from theft.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a portable tent which can be easily assembled, easily disassembled, and easily transported.
It is among additional objectives of the present invention to provide a tent that has a tent body which is of one piece construction, having a streamlined structure to resist wind and rainfall, and having a reinforced floor panel to endure moisture and rough terrain.